Second Chances, Second Thoughts
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: It's a Song of the Lioness fic... and and ALEX fic. Yeah I luv Alex, but we're ignoring that for now. I dunno what to say so I'm rambling cause it's only 400 words...
1. A Tortured Mind and no, it's not mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any places or characters from Tamora Pierce's books.  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is an Alex fic. I was sad when he turned evil. Actually, I wasn't sad. it was cool, but then people didn't love him anymore, and that was sad. Evil people are cool, though. Especially when they were good then iturnedi evil. That's always fun. And I'm ranting. Okay so I was sad and thought, one day when I was sick and reading Lioness Rampant. "Poor Alex. You're evil and you get killed in a rather. nasty way. But that's cool! I know! I'll write a story about you!" and so I did. And this is the type of Author's Note you get after eating four boxes of Gobbstoppers and drinking three cans of Cherry Coke. They were the Easter egg gobbestoppers, which are really, really cool, but now I ate them all and I have to go to the dollar store and buy about fifteen more. Hehe. I need to get to the story. No more gobbestoppers and cherry cokes when I'm writing.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Tortured Mind  
  
Alex of Tirragen stabbed his knife into the wooden table ::She chooses now to come back! Now!::  
  
:: But she's back.::, his heart argued, :: She came back to you. ::  
  
:: Not to me.:: he sighed sadly. :: she came back for Jonathan's coronation. ::  
  
:: It doesn't matter! She's still back! ::  
  
Alex stood and paced. The timing couldn't have been worse. Roger should just kill Jon in his sleep. This plan's too dangerous.  
  
"You didn't think that a week ago." Alex turned to see Roger standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you reading my mind know, my Lord?" Alex snapped.  
  
Roger brushed off the harsh tone of his voice. "No, no. of course not. You were talking aloud, my former squire."  
  
"We shouldn't go through with it. It's dangerous."  
  
"Are you turning chicken, Alexander?"  
  
Alex's eyes turned harsh and he glared at his former knight master. "No."  
  
"You shouldn't be worried about her, my friend. After all, she DID leave you."  
  
Alex was silent. Roger stared at him for a while, then left.  
  
::A tortured mind.:: Alex mused. ::I train to become a heroic Knight, and all I get is a tortured mind::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's the first chapter. It's short because I'm evil, and it's a teaser chapter so that I can see 1.) Whether the italics and centering work and 2.) If you guys like it and want me to continue.  
  
The italics and centering didn't work. If anyone knows how to get them to work on Microsoft Word, can you tell me? Thanks! 


	2. A Knock at the Door

Disclaimer: I disclaim  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex sat in his room, thinking to himself. A knock on the door caused him to groan, and he stood up. He opened the door and stepped into the frame. "Gary. What brings you here?"  
  
"Hello, Alex. You haven't come out for a while, we were beginning to wonder if you had died up here in your room and nobody knew."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and walked back to the chair he was sitting in before.  
  
"You're afraid to come down, aren't you?" Gary grinned.  
  
The other knight snorted in disgust. "Afraid? Why would I be afraid?"  
  
"Because Cassandra is down there." Alex froze for a second, then shook his head.  
  
"I don't care if Cassandra is here."  
  
Gary shrugged, taken aback by Alex's harsh tone. "Okay, I-"  
  
"You know where the door is, Gary."  
  
Gary left, brushing off the anger in Alex's voice. Alex leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another knock on the door woke Alex a couple hours later. "Go away!" Alex shouted.  
  
There was silence for a while, then a quiet voice came through the door. "Alex?"  
  
He froze. No, it couldn't be.  
  
Alex stood and walked to the door and opened it to show a young woman, somewhere between a year or two younger than him. Her chestnut hair fell just past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes rimmed in green stared him down. She came up to about five foot nine inches, two inches shorter than him.  
  
"Cassandra." He said coolly.  
  
"Alex." She said, matching his tone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Gary asked me to come up here and talk to you."  
  
Alex frowned. "And you think-"  
  
"Alex, what is your problem?" Cassandra snapped.  
  
He stepped back, taken aback by her tone.  
  
"My problem is you, sweetheart." He said sarcastically.  
  
"And what did I do to you?" her voice began to rise.  
  
"Well, I seem to remember waking up one morning to find you gone, without saying a word." He growled.  
  
Cassandra fell silent, and set her eyes downcast.  
  
"It seems that you remember that also, don't you Cassandra?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Cassandra, leave." He moved to close the door.  
  
"No!" she grabbed the edge of the door to keep it from closing.  
  
"I want to explain myself to you, Alex!"  
  
"Explain? What is there to explain, Cassa?" he paused at the look on her face.  
  
"Fine. Come in."  
  
She walked in, her teal dress flowing behind her, as she appeared to glide gently in.  
  
"Well?" Alex crossed his arms and looked down at her.  
  
"You knew I had to leave, Alex. I had told you I was leaving!" she snapped.  
  
Alex groaned in frustration. "Cassandra-"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, Alex!"  
  
"You told Gary. You told Jon. You told Alanna. You just couldn't be bothered to tell me, could you?"  
  
"My father died, Alex! I had to leave, you know that!"  
  
"I could have come with you!"  
  
"No you couldn't have, and we both know that." Cassandra said matter-of- factly.  
  
"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you just left!"  
  
"Alex-"  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there. Do you know what thoughts ran through my mind- death, torture, captivity."  
  
"Alex, I didn't tell you-"  
  
"I nearly went insane in those ten minutes that I didn't know what happened to you-"  
  
"By the Goddess, Alex. I couldn't leave you!"  
  
After a half a second, Alex began to laugh. "You did leave. Must I remind you of that fact?"  
  
"If I told you, Alex, you would have come up with all these reasons why I should stay, and I would have been able to ignore them!"  
  
He opened his mouth to talk, but she cut him off. "I love you and I didn't want to leave you, but it was my duty!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you loved-" he trailed off. ::Love?::  
  
"I have to leave", she turned and walked to the door, as her fingers closed around the door handle, Alex grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"Cassa." He stopped, then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers cautiously. She brought her arms up around his neck and the kiss quickly turned passionate.  
  
"I'm still furious with you." He growled when the kiss broke.  
  
She kissed him softly. "I can live with that. Can you, Alex?"  
  
"Shut up, Cassa." He whispered, kissing her neck softly.  
  
She was quiet for a while as she gently ran her hands through his hair. "Does this mean I've won?'  
  
"No." he grinned. "This means I've won."  
  
And, before she could object, he kissed her swiftly, smothering her with kisses. She laughed and surrendered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay end of chapter 2, just a basic there-to-move-the-plot-but-doesn't- really-have-anything-exciting in-it kind of chapter. And really, it's not as simple as it seems at first, but what proves that HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN YET! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
